


Dodgeball

by the_crazyones



Series: The Nostalgia Chronicles [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_crazyones/pseuds/the_crazyones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Miracles play dodgeball. Rated T for swearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dodgeball

"Team!" Nijimura yelled, eyebrows furrowed. "Gather round here now!"  
  
The Teikou first-stringers stopped practising their drills, sweating and panting heavily. They moved towards Nijimura.  
  
"Ah, not you guys," Nijimura waved his hand bad-temperedly at the first-stringers. He pointed at the players with the brightest hair colours in the gym. "I meant  _these_ guys, the starting regulars.”  
  
As the first-stringers dispersed, the Miracles looked at one another, and then at Nijimura.  
  
"Nijimura-senpai, is there a problem?" Akashi enquired politely.  
  
Nijimura turned to glare at him, eyes narrowed like a hawk. “ _Yes,_ there’s a problem!” He walked up to Murasakibara and Midorima, and then flicked them on the foreheads. “Thanks to you two  _idiots_ fighting last week, Coach thinks that we might have a teamwork problem.”  
  
Aomine dissolved into childish laughter at Midorima’s shocked expression, clutching Kise’s shoulder, who was also doubled over and in tears. Nijimura irritatedly whacked them both on the head.  
  
"Both of you didn’t help matters with your subsequent fight!" Nijimura pinched the bridge of his nose, as he tried to ignore Aomine’s and Kise’s immediate protests ("Hey, it wasn’t my fault Kise thought Tetsu was passing to him, Tetsu’s  _my_ shadow!” “Aominecchi just hogs the ball all the time!”). He stared at all of them keenly, and the noise immediately died down.  
  
"Coach has dispatched me to solve your teamwork problem. So…" He walked over to the backroom, and pulled out a ball. "You guys are going to play dodgeball."  
  
He patiently waited while the Miracles erupted into surprised noises. “Dodgeball?! We’re  _basketball players_!” from Aomine and Kise, “Ehh~…that’s even  _more_ troublesome than basketball…” from Murasakibara, and “Tsk. Oha Asa did mention that I had to be extra-careful today” from a frowning Midorima.  
  
Akashi, meanwhile…”Nijimura-senpai. If we play competitive dodgeball against each other, wouldn’t that defeat the purpose of teamwork?”  
  
"I don’t care," Nijimura said bluntly. "As far as I’m concerned, this is one of the things I thought of that might work. We’re keeping this simple…three-on-three, anyone who can’t catch the ball and gets hit is out."  
  
Kuroko took a step.  
  
"And you’re not disappearing on me either, Kuroko!" Nijimura grabbed Kuroko’s shirt and threw him unceremoniously back into the pile of Miracles. As Kuroko looked at Nijimura with wide, betrayed eyes, Nijimura did his best to ignore them and said, "Go crazy, guys, I’ll come back in a couple of minutes to check the score."  
  
As Nijimura left, Kise immediately snatched Kuroko’s shirt and pulled him towards him. “Kurokocchi’s on my team!” He glared at everyone.  
  
"H-hey! We’re not even ready-" began Aomine.  
  
"Good selection, Ryouta. The three of us can form a team," Akashi interjected smoothly.  
  
"Wait, what," Aomine turned on Akashi. "Oi! You guys are being too-"  
  
"This is perfectly fine, Aomine," Midorima said, hiding his smile behind his hand as he pushed up his spectacles. "Our team is more than enough to beat them."  
  
After a few beats of silence…  
  
"Ack! I’m stuck with  _you_! I refuse! I absolutely refuse!” Aomine protested vehemently, shaking his head with all his strength and waving his arms.  
  
But ignoring Aomine’s protests, a few moments later the Miracles were in red and blue jerseys for Akashi’s and Aomine’s teams respectively, and standing opposite each other on the court. Aomine was sulkily standing right in front, flanked by Murasakibara and Midorima, while Akashi was directly opposite him and between Kuroko and Kise.  
  
Akashi held the ball. He lifted it in preparation for a throw.  
  
"Give me all you got, Akashi!" Aomine yelled, his hands in front of him in catching position. "I’ll beat you guys so bad, you won’t even-"  
  
He was cut off as Akashi threw the ball with such speed and power, Aomine could only react instinctively as he lunged to catch the ball…which suddenly whizzed past him as it changed direction. Aomine turned to the left, and saw it heading straight for Murasakibara.  
  
"Murasakibara! Grab the ba-"  
  
 _Tok._ The ball made the sound as it hit Murasakibara’s shoulder. The boy just lifted a hand and yawned.  
  
Aomine stalked over indignantly, steam practically shooting from his ears. “Oi, Murasakibara!” He whacked the boy’s shoulder. “What happened! As your captain, I demand you explain yourself!”  
  
Murasakibara just looked at Aomine lazily from the corners of his eyes. “Mm~…well…in this way, I don’t have to participate anymore…” He turned towards the benches by the side of the gym. “Ah.” He turned back towards Aomine, and clapped him on the shoulder. “Good luck, captain. Win for me, okay~?”  
  
As Aomine yelled more profanities towards a departing Murasakibara’s back, Kuroko said to Akashi, “Good thinking, Akashi-kun. You knew he would not be motivated to catch the ball, and thus targeted him first.” Kise just did a little victory jump, his fists in the air, and said, “As expected of Akashicchi! We’ve got this! A hundred dodges, a hundred victories! Yeeahh!”  
  
Kuroko looked at Kise. “No, Kise-kun. Just…no.”  
  
Akashi gestured for both of them to gather around him. As they huddled, he said, “Okay, here is our next plan. The next time we attack…”  
  
As team Akashi discussed their plan, Midorima irritatedly grabbed Aomine’s shoulder as he was punching the floor on his knees, venting his frustration. “Aomine. Let’s discuss our plan of attack. It’s our turn now.”  
  
Aomine shot up immediately. He turned towards Akashi’s team, eyes narrowed. “Yeah. Let’s get them back.”  
  
"Oi~" Murasakibara called from the bench.  
  
Both Midorima and Aomine turned towards Murasakibara, eyes flashing. “What.”  
  
"I vote we hit Kisecchin next…he’s annoying me right now with all his noise…" said the boy as he opened a packet of  _potechi tops._  
  
Midorima and Aomine turned to look at Kise, who was indeed shouting high praises of his team  _as_ they were deep in discussion.  
  
"Works for me," said Aomine, as he glared at the blond. Midorima nodded as he, too, scowled at Kise.  
  
"Ah man, I feel chills…" said Kise, as he glanced at Aomine’s team from the corner of his eye, feeling the intensity of their glares.  
  
"This is interesting," said Akashi, pinching his chin with his forefinger and thumb. "It seems that the previously squabbling team has been united in their hatred for you, Ryouta."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
As Kise turned towards Aomine’s team and whined his complaints, Akashi muttered to himself, “I have to take a mental note of this…this information could be useful…”  
  
"Please don’t sound so much like a criminal mastermind, Akashi-kun," said Kuroko.

"Anyway!" said Aomine irritatedly as he swatted Kise’s whines away. "I’m gonna go now!" He smirked as he held the dodgeball in one hand. "Hah, take this!"  
  
He threw the ball with the same power that he displayed on the basketball court, an indomitable, powerful shot like a cannonball, directly towards Kise, who got ready to move…but it was intercepted by Kuroko, with one of his invisible steals.  
  
"What. Come on!" Aomine growled, as Kise whooped and clapped Kuroko on the back.  
  
Several back and forths later…  
  
"Why. Can’t. This. Work!" Aomine grunted as he punctuated each word by punching the floor in frustration. Midorima and Aomine had spent practically every round of attack trying to hit Kise, but had failed every time as Kise dodged each throw as quickly and agilely as he could dart on a basketball court. The blond himself was laughing and shouting,"Hah! Aominecchi, Midorimacchi, your throws are so weak! I can dodge them so easily!"  
  
"Do not despair, Aomine." Midorima pushed up his spectacles. "I have my lucky item today, and Cancers are ranked first." He gestured at the corner smugly. "We will not lose."  
  
Everyone turned to look at the corner.  
  
"I don’t see anything," Aomine grumbled. "Wait…" He squinted, eyes scrunching up. "Is that a  _mop_?”  
  
"Yes, Cancers’ lucky item for today."  
  
"A fucking mop?! How’s  _that_ going to help us?” yelled Aomine.  
  
"Hm, I did notice a new mop, but had thought that belonged to the cleaners," Akashi noted thoughtfully.  
  
"I used it…to clean up something earlier," Kuroko piped up.  
  
Everyone turned to look at Kuroko. Midorima first looked confused, and then steadily bristled as anger built within him. Kuroko still hadn’t had a single  _clean_ basketball practice session yet, to put it delicately.  
  
"You mean to say…"  
  
While Midorima was distracted, bristling like a mother hen, and ready to start berating Kuroko, Akashi quickly threw the ball at him. It hit him right on the shoulder.  
  
Everyone fell silent. And then…  
  
"What! Akashi! That’s not fair!" Aomine exploded, while Midorima quietly pushed up his spectacles and started to walk out of the court.  
  
"We were still in the middle of the game. It was my team’s turn to attack. Everything was valid." While Aomine spluttered in his indignance, Akashi turned to Midorima and said, coldly, "I will not stand for this distracted behaviour in a basketball game, Shintarou."  
  
Everyone hid a collective shudder.  
  
Before walking out, Midorima looked at Aomine, and clapped him on the shoulder. “Aomine. It’s up to you now.”  
  
Aomine stopped shouting and waving his arms in anger as he looked back at Midorima. His eyes filled with determination and resolve.  
  
"Yeah. Leave it to me."  
  
As Midorima sat next to Murasakibara, who patted him on the back, Aomine held the ball in his hands. It was his turn to attack now. He felt anticipation and adrenaline building in his body.  
  
"Akashi! Take this from me! For my team! Uwaa!"  
  
He looked towards Kuroko, his next target of attack (he had given up on hitting Kise on first attack at this point), then vaulted the ball high, like a volleyball. He glanced upwards at the ball, then as his eyes followed the ball downwards, he moved to hit the ball like a volleyball spike. The ball sailed towards Kuroko…who wasn’t there anymore.  
  
"Whaat?!"  
  
The ball bounced pathetically on the floor.  
  
Midorima and Murasakibara dropped their heads and sighed, while Aomine’s jaw dropped in his shock.  
  
"Too naive, Daiki," said Akashi. He took the ball. "Tetsuya, we will attack as planned."  
  
Kuroko nodded. He moved in position.  
  
"Wait, wait, what’s going on," said Aomine, but Akashi threw the ball towards Kuroko. The boy hit the ball like an Ignite Pass towards Aomine.  
  
Aomine fell backwards as the ball hit him with a smack.  
  
"Aha! Aominecchi, we win! Yeaah! Kurokocchi, Akashicchi, you were both amazing!" Kise was exclaiming joyfully. But…  
  
With his body parallel to the floor, Aomine had caught the ball and threw it like his famous formless shot. The ball flew towards a happy frolicking Kise, and hit him right on the chest. It bounced off, and thudded across the court floor.  
  
"Noo…!" Kise wailed, while Akashi sighed, and Aomine whooped in joy, throwing a fist in the air. Midorima had stood up in his amazement, but quickly hid a smile as he pushed up his spectacles.  
  
Akashi looked sternly at Kise. “I told you to be careful of Daiki’s agility. You were too distracted by your emotions, Ryouta.”  
  
Kise pouted. “How was I supposed to know…he really looked like he was falling from the hit! Sheesh, Aominecchi…” He sadly trudged to the bench where Midorima and Murasakibara were sitting.  
  
"Hah! This is where I’ll start winning, heh," smirked Aomine as he stood in a battle stance, ready to take any attack.  
  
Akashi directed a level stare at Aomine, while he held the ball. “No matter. Ryouta was too careless. Tetsuya and I will never make the same mistake.”  
  
As they both locked eyes, fighting spirit built up, and the gym was filled with a crackling atmosphere. Midorima and even Murasakibara both stood up as they leaned forward, engaged in the outcome of the match. Kise was jumping in his excitement, yelling out encouragement for Akashi and Kuroko, pumping his fists in the air.  
  
(Kuroko rolled his eyes in the background.)  
  
Akashi moved to throw the ball. Aomine took a steeling breath and stood on the balls of his feet, as he prepared to dodge, but…  
  
"Ookaay, everyone, that’s enough," came an authoritative voice, diffusing the tension immediately. Everyone turned to see Nijimura and Momoi standing next to each other by the side of the gym.  
  
"What, what? We’re not finished yet!" said Aomine, eyes wide and imploring.  
  
"The outcome’s already pretty obvious to me," said Nijimura irritatedly. "Akashi’s team wins. It’s two-to-one." He whacked Aomine and even Midorima on the head as they both looked like they were going to protest more, while Akashi let out a quiet breath, and Kise cheered and did a little victory dance. "Shut it! We have to close down the gym for the day." He glared at them. "I thought you weren’t interested in dodgeball."  
  
Immediately, Aomine and Midorima stopped protesting. Aomine shuffled and scratched the back of his head, while Midorima covered his face as he looked down and adjusted his spectacles with careful, taped fingers.  
  
"Er…yeah! I’m not! But…it’s okay…I guess," mumbled Aomine, and at the same time, Midorima muttered quietly, "It was not as bad as I anticipated."  
  
Akashi nodded and took charge at once. “There is going to be a dodgeball tournament in the next Cultural Festival. I propose we join as a team.”  
  
While Kise yelled his agreement excitedly, and both Aomine and Midorima tried to be casual in their agreement, Momoi turned to Nijimura and smiled knowingly. “Senpai, you knew that getting them to play a different sport would release all the tension between them caused from basketball, didn’t you?” She crinkled her eyes in warmth. “As expected of you, Senpai! You really understand them.”  
  
Nijimura frowned at Momoi. “What. That wasn’t my intention. Any sort of game can always foster better relations.” He released a breath and looked at his juniors, Kise slinging his arms around Kuroko and Aomine as he chattered about their oncoming domination in not just basketball, but dodgeball too. “But, I guess this isn’t a completely horrible development.”  
  
He let himself smile a little.


End file.
